To Help Their Friends
by 77Xfire
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka were in love with each other and didn't realize it. It was a fact that everyone in class 1-A came to accept. Though they decided to let them develop their relationship naturally, what happens when a certain someone has finally had enough, and decides to do something about it? Rated T cause Bakugou
1. Prologue: Pissed

Prologue: Pissed

* * *

Bakugou was pissed. If you knew him, you would probably say that it was nothing new, but today, he was absolutely livid. Why? Cause an idiot named Izuku (or Deku, as he would call him) and a certain Zero Gravity girl, Ochako, were flat out in love with each other and they didn't even realize it. He wasn't jealous, but he was annoyed because of how obvious it was. In fact, just about everyone in their class had figured it out at this point.

Though they decided to just leave them alone and allow the two to develop their relationship naturally, it was getting more and more difficult to do so, Bakugou being the worst case.

"How the fuck can the nerd have a girl fall for him, and have himself fall for her that hard and not even realize it?!" He would ask himself every time he sees those two together.

Normally, he could take it, but today something happened that completely crossed the line. For their heroics 101 class today, there were put in a situation at USJ where they had to rescue dummies in the different environments during a villain attack. The villains were pro heroes that agreed to help with the exercise. Izuku and Ochako were both in the fire rescue zone when she twisted her ankle and couldn't run anymore, and Endeavor himself was closing in on her. That is, until Izuku intervened. He stood there, and fought off Endeavor until Ochako could get to safety, "saving" her (Endevor would of just captured her, making her unable to continue the exercise, not actually hurt her). This infuriated Bakugou because if it was anyone else in that situation, he would of taken them and run. But no, he stayed and fought Endeavor, the now number one hero one on one in order to protect that girl. Granted, he ended up having to make an escape in the end, but he did it! Whether he realized it or not, Izuku was trying to impress her, and aside from Ochako saying "Thank you" they didn't even talk about it. They just treated it like a normal, if not heroic, event.

This is why Bakugou was so mad. And this is also what made Bakugou finally decide that it was time to take action.

He went up to the fourth floor to talk to his neighbor, and the only one of his classmates that he would trust at all, let alone with helping him with this, Eijirou Kirishima. He knocked on the door, quite hard, and waited for the door to open.

"Yo what's u- oh shit you look mad!" Kirishima said as he opened the door.

"We need to talk, now." Bakugou said as he practically barged into Kirishima's room.

"Ok ok, calm down. Take a seat." He said pulling out a chair. "So, what's up?"

"What is up is that we need to get Deku and the Gravity Bitch to stop fucking around with each other, it is starting to piss me off!" He practically yelled, causing a couple of explosions in his palms.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I guess this has something to do with what happened during the exercise today." Kirishima said, nodding his head. "I am surprised that you want to help him though, I thought you would hate the fact that Midoriya would have a girlfriend before you."

"I AM pissed that the nerd is going to have a girlfriend before me, but I would rather that than have them just beating around the bush like this!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. Then he noticed Kirishima had a huge grin on his face. "What?"

"You DO care!" He said, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"Shut up and help me plan how we are doing this." Bakugou said, taking out a pen and paper he apparently brought with him.

End of Prologue.

* * *

Welp, I guess this came out alright so I guess I will actually post this and even post a second chapter which I have already written, titled "Operation: Bully". Don't expect a schedule for this, it will be updated whenever I actually think of something and type it out, but between work, video games, and SGDQ this week, I don't think it will be too often if I even decide to go past chapter 2. That being said though, I will try and come up with some kind of ending for this, where the class actually gets a plan together that works, that being said, the rest of the class will be joining in on the planning as a result of next chapter, so look forward to that. Also, in case anyone is wondering, I would imagine Endeavor would agree to help with the exercise because he wanted to see how Shoto was progressing, though it didn't go according to plan as they were in completely different areas during the exercise. So, until chapter 2, see ya!


	2. Operation: Bully

Y'all probably can guess what the plan is, based on the title, so I won't say anything. So uh, yeah.

* * *

Operation: Bully

* * *

After establishing the fact that it was time to try and get Izuku and Ochako together, Bakugou and Kirishima spent a good half hour thinking of plans on how to do it, with very little success. They wanted to have a good plan, but they didn't want to make it obvious what they were doing. After deciding against an idea of having Mineta stick them together for an entire day with his… grapes, they decided to take a break.

"Geez this is harder than I thought." Kirishima said laying back in his bed.

"Stop complaining, it's not like I want this to be this hard." Bakugou said, clearly annoyed with the last half hour being wasted.

"But seriously though, I thought that this would be a lot easier than this." Kirishima said, scratching his head.

"If only the Gravity Bitch didn't need Deku to constantly save her all the time, I might of actually been able to deal with it if it wasn't for what happened today." Bakugou said, getting more and more mad.

Then, there was a moment of silence.

"THAT'S IT!" Kirishima suddenly yelled out, springing to his feet.

"What?" Bakugou said, clearly confused.

"You need to tell her that!" Kirishima said, pointing to his now even more confused friend.

At this Bakugou simply tilted his head. "What the fuck would that do to help our situation?"

"Simple, if you go up to her and start yelling at her, telling her to, as you would call it 'Stop being a wuss' then maybe Midoriya would step in and help her again! Sure, she shook it off with Endeavor, but if he were to step in and help her a second time in one day, and against you of all people, which we know he will, then she will HAVE to notice that something is up!"

Then there was another moment of silence, with Bakugou scratching his chin thinking about the idea.

"You know what hair for brains? That might actually work!" Bakugou said with a grin on his face.

And with that, they put their plan into motion. Kirishima went downstairs first to scope out the situation. Seeing that both Izuku and Ochako were both there, talking about their classes today, he sent a text to Bakugou telling him to come down.

About 3 minutes later, Bakugou stormed into the common area, and in the most angry voice he can make yelled out "HEY ROUND FACE!"

At this, everyone in the room, which was really just the entirety of class 1-A, turned their head's towards the explosive teen with expressions on their faces that just screamed "oh no."

"Uh, hey Bakugou. What's u-" Ochako started, but never got to finish.

"DON'T 'WHAT'S UP' ME! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT TODAY?!" Bakugou yelled out, cutting her off. "WHY THE FUCK IS IT THAT YOU CONSTANTLY NEED SOMEONE TO SAVE YOU?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO SAVE OTHERS IF YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOURSELF?!"

"Uh, Kacchan can you please calm do-" Izuku started, clearly scared of the situation. That wasn't enough, he needed to go full blown hero for this plan to work so Bakugou cut him off.

"STAY OUT OF THIS DEKU!" He yelled. He then walked over to Ochako, who had backed away a bit. "YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER OR GIVE UP BE-" he started, putting his hands on her shoulders.

The next series of events is something that absolutely no-one saw coming. As soon as Bakugou put his hands on Ochako's shoulders, her instincts that she gained from her training with the battle hero Gunhead kicked in, and she responded by grabbing his right arm,

And flipping him.

If anyone was not afraid of the situation that Ochako was in, they certainly were now. They watched as Ochako, having realized what she just did, start backing away as quickly as possible, and Bakugou's face turn from mad to down right furious. Explosions erupted from his palms, as he got up, Kirishima jumped in, thinking that this is starting to go a bit too far. He was scared that Bakugou was going to flat out kill the girl rather than help her. After he grabbed Bakugou, the rest of the class, minus Izuku, Ochako and Iida, jumped in to help, as they started practically dragging Bakugou out of the building.

"Are you ok Uraraka?" Izuku asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit scared…" Ochako said, shaking a bit.

"Bakugou has no right to say such hurtful things to you. As class president, I will have a word with him about how this shouldn't happen." Iida said, waving his arms around like a robot.

"I appreciate it, really, but he was right. How can I be a hero if I need you guys saving me all the time. I am going to work harder from now on, and who knows, maybe I will end up saving you two next time! Though, maybe I should avoid Bakugou for a little bit…" She said, finally calming down from the whole situation.

"Ok, but let me know if he starts bothering you again, ok?" Izuku said, clearly still concerned over his crush's well being.

"Ok, thanks Deku." Ochako said, starting to walk towards the elevator. "I think I am going to go to bed, that whole thing wore me out."

"Yeah, me too, got a big day tomorrow." Izuku said, yawning as he went started walking as well.

"Very well, good night you two!" Iida said, waving to his two tired friends. He then started walking towards the exit. Though she said that she was fine with it, Bakugou's behavior was still unacceptable, and he will be confronted about it.

Meanwhile, outside.

After a couple of minutes, and several explosions in Kirishima's face, Bakugou finally seemed to calm down. That is, until he realized that their plan failed, and he started screaming again.

"WHOA! What the heck is wrong now?" Kaminari said, clearly confused about his classmate's behavior.

"Oh, he is probably upset that our plan didn't work" Kirishima said, blocking another explosion with his now hardened arm.

"Plan? What plan?" Momo asked, clearly confused.

"Well, the plan WAS to have Midoriya jump in to save Uraraka from Bakugou and that would hopefully be the push that they need in order to finally get together, you know?" Kirishima said, scratching his head. "Didn't expect her to flip the dude though."

"Wait, YOU GUYS are the first one's to attempt to get those two together?!" Mina asked, eyes wide open. "Why?!"

"Cause I am fucking tired of Deku and the Gravity Bitch beating around the bush like this. It is really annoying!" Bakugou said, finally calming down, at least, by his standards.

"Huh, would of thought that you wouldn't want Midoriya to get a girlfriend before you." Shoto said, finally deciding to join in the conversation.

"Well yeah, but even that is better than what we have to deal with now." Bakugou said, remembering his conversation with Kirishima earlier.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Ojiro asked, using his tail to scratch his head. "We would of been more than happy to help!"

At this, Kirishima blinked in surprise. "Didn't think you guys would be willing to help, thought you were going for the whole 'let it happen naturally' plan."

"While that may be true," Toru interjected, surprising a couple of students cause they didn't know she was there, "we would still like to see them happy, so we are all for helping them out!"

Kirishima and Bakugou looked at each other, then grinned. "Well in that case," Kirishima said, "lets start coming up with a plan tomorrow!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, excited that they were finally taking action. Then suddenly…

"BAKUGOU! THAT BEHAVIOR WAS UNACCEPTABLE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Iida said, suddenly bursting through the doors of the dorms.

"Oh yeah, forgot about him" Bakugou sighed, annoyed that they had to explain the situation to him.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

I would be lying if the idea of Ochako flipping Bakugou was not the whole reason behind me coming up with this idea for a chapter. Yeah, originally it was going to be just Bakugou yelling at Ochako and the flip, and then Izuku would jump in and save the day, but then I thought "Bakugou being the one to attempt to get the two together is a fun idea… lets roll with that!" And then it evolved even further to "lets have everyone try working together, and come up with a bunch of plans that don't work cause reasons." So yeah. I kinda enjoyed writing this, so I will try to come up with a couple of other chapters before just deciding to end it. That being said, if you have any idea's for a plan the class comes up with, be my guest and include it in your review. Just don't do the "set them up on a date" thing, I don't feel like writing that… anyways. Hope you enjoyed, and see you in chapter 3, which I currently have no plans for.


	3. Operation: Movie Night

I came up with this chapter idea a few minutes after I posted the story. If you have come this far, thank you for reading so far, I am enjoying this a lot more than I thought I would. That being said, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Operation: Movie Night

Despite having a lot more people helping out, coming up with a plan didn't get any easier. In fact, it took them the rest of the week to finally come up with a good plan. They were about to give up on planning for the night on Friday when Toru suddenly yelled out "MOVIE NIGHT!"

Everyone looked at her equally confused.

"What if we have a romantic movie night! Maybe if they see one it may open their eyes and make them realize what they feel for each other! And if it doesn't work, we can still have a good time watching the movie!"

"You know, that might just work!" Tsuyu said.

"I don't know… I don't really want to watch a romantic movie…" Sato said.

"Fuck it, I'm down." Bakugou suddenly interjected, surprising everyone.

"Wait, you would actually WANT to watch a romantic movie?!" Kirishima yelled out, caught completely off guard.

This comment only made Bakugou mad. "OF COURSE NOT! BUT IT IS BETTER THAN DOING NOTHING! Also, I am going to pick the movie the next time we do a movie night, GOT IT?!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can I pick out the movie?" Mineta suddenly asked, with a very creepy look in his eyes.

"Nope" Jiro interjected, jabbing one of her earphone jacks into his head.

Toru then started to get excited. "OK! So I will go and pick out a movie, and tomorrow night, we will have a movie night! Iida, we are counting on you to get them to come!"

"You can count on me" Iida responded, pulling out his phone to text Izuku and Ochako, who were currently off doing some extra training.

The next night, the common area was all set up for the movie night. They even got a projector to play the movie.

Convincing Izuku and Ochako to come was not that hard, Ochako wanted to watch and that was all Izuku needed to know to decide to join them.

After approving of the movie that they would be watching, Iida put the movie into the player, and hit play.

The movie itself was pretty actually pretty convenient for it's intended purpose. It was about a boy and a girl falling in love with each other, but not even realizing it, and their friend using their quick, which made people speak their minds, to help with it, with minimal success, and often ending with someone saying something that they shouldn't of.

About halfway through the movie, Kaminari looked over to the couch that Izuku and Ochako were sitting on. "Uh, guys?" he said, pointing towards their friends.

Everyone turned their heads and were surprised with what they found, they were both asleep. While the sight was absolutely adorable, with Ochako's head resting on Izuku's shoulder, and Izuku's head resting on Ochako's head, everyone couldn't help but feel disappointed. They didn't really know at what time they fell asleep, but they didn't get far enough in the movie for the two to be able to make the connection between how the characters feel and how they feel quite yet.

"Aww man! I forgot that they like to do so much extra training, of course they would be too tired to watch the entire movie!" Toru said, clearly disappointed that her plan didn't work.

"Well, back to the drawing board, right Bakugou?" Kirishima said, looking over to his friend, only to notice that he was also asleep. "Oh… so what now?"

"We can finish the movie." Mina said, excited to see how the movie ended.

And so they continued watching the movie. Iida had put a blanket over Izuku and Ochako so they wouldn't catch cold, and Kirishima did the same for Bakugou. Once the movie ended, everyone who was still awake went off to bed, but not before taking a picture of the two sleeping on the couch.

The next morning:

Since it was Sunday and they had the day off from classes, everyone decided to sleep in. The only one who ended up waking up early was Izuku. Once he rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes, he noticed the extra weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Ochako still asleep on his shoulder. His face then turned completely red, but he didn't freak out as to not wake up his sleeping friend. Carefully, he got up and slowly lowered Ochako onto the couch so she would be able to stay asleep. Then, he quietly made his way over to the elevator, his face still red with one thing on his mind. "What the heck is wrong with me?"

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Yeah, the thought of Izuku and Ochako sleeping on the couch like that is kinda what inspired this chapter. It was just too cute to pass up. Also, that last part was included to establish the fact that Izuku is noticing that he is acting weird around Ochako, but doesn't really know why quite yet. This will play into the final chapter idea which I have started to draft out. Anyways, rate and review, probs not going to post another chapter tonight, but who knows. Have a good one!


	4. Operation: Horror Movie Night

So I am still trying to come up with some good idea's for this, so I am just going with a typical scenario for this type of thing, watching a horror movie. Hope you enjoy, and see you at the end!

* * *

Operation: Horror Movie Night

* * *

After their last plan had failed the class started meeting again to come up with a new idea. Once again, their daily meetings during Izuku's and Ochako's extra training sessions turned up fruitless.

"You guys ever wonder what those two do during their training sessions that they do after class is over?" Kirishima asked during a food break one day.

"Wait, do you think that they are already together, and their 'training sessions' are just an excuse for them to be able to go out on a date without us knowing?" Kaminari asked the group.

"Nah, I have seen Izuku meeting with All Might for extra workouts just about every day. I think All Might is willing to help cause their quirks are so similar, you know?" Jiro said in response, taking a bite out of her apple.

"And I always see Ochako floating around while on my way over here. I think she is trying to increase the time that she can use her quirk on herself." Toru said as a chip disappeared around where her head should be.

"Man, but could you imagine if they were actually together this entire time, but they just didn't tell us?" Kaminari said, taking his pizza out of the oven.

"I am sure that if those two were together, they would tell us. As far as I have known them I have never thought of them to be keeping secrets from me." Iida said after drinking from his bottle of water.

At this, Bakugou had to keep himself from scoffing, as he knew that wasn't exactly the truth. After all, he was the only one among the students who knew about the true connection between Izuku and All Might, being their quirks.

"Yeah, plus those two aren't exactly subtle, I am pretty sure we would of figured it out by now if they were together" Shoto said, just finishing his sandwich.

At this everyone agreed.

"So, about that next movie night" Bakugou suddenly said.

"Wait, you want to do another one already?!" Momo asked.

"Yeah, I get to choose the next movie, remember?!" Bakugou responded, looking very annoyed.

"Ok, fine. So what do you want to watch?" Momo asked.

At this Bakugou grinned, and pulled a dvd case he had in his bag. "This!"

The case had a picture of a man with two bloody chainsaws instead of arms. It was very clearly a horror movie.

"WHAT?! I AM NOT WATCHING THAT!" Mina said crossing her arms for emphasis.

"TOO BAD! I HAD TO WATCH THAT SHITTY ROMANCE MOVIE, SO YOU GOTTA WATCH THIS!" Bakugou yelled in response.

"But you fell asleep halfway through…" Mineta said off to the side.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bakugou yelled turning towards the grape boy.

"Nothing!" Mineta said, clearly scared.

"You know, this may actually be a good idea." Toru said.

"Wait what?! Why?" Mina asked, clearly confused.

"Haven't you seen those scenes in movies where the couples go to see a horror movie, where the girl gets scared and the boy comforts her? Maybe that will happen here!" Toru said.

"Well, the last movie night didn't work out, maybe we can tell them to skip on the training this time so they don't fall asleep again" Kirishima said, clearly excited about watching a horror movie.

"Are we really about to do this?" Mina asked, scared.

"Yup. Glasses, you know what to do." Bakugou said in response.

"One step ahead of you" Iida said while typing on his phone.

A few days later the common area was once again set up for a movie night. Convincing Izuku and Ochako to come this time was a bit more difficult. Izuku for some reason was perfectly fine with it this time, but Ochako was not too keen on watching a horror movie. Eventually they managed to convince her, with the promise that she got to pick the next movie if she came. Iida even managed to convince them to skip their extra training that day so they could watch the entire movie.

Once the popcorn was finished the movie started. It was about a group of heroes investigating a series of murders in the woods. Very quickly, they found the man from the cover of the DVD case, who as it turns out, could change his arms into various objects, but chainsaws were his favorite. Truth be told, it wasn't even that scary. That is, until half way through the movie, when a sudden jump-scare and one of the heroes being slowly cut in half by the chainsaws.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed.

While everyone looked over to Izuku and Ochako, which is where the scream came from, expecting to see Ochako scared and Izuku comforting her, what they saw was the exact opposite. Izuku looking absolutely terrified, and Ochako comforting him!

"Uh, it's ok Deku. It's not real, you will be just fine" Ochako said, rubbing her friend's back, face slightly red.

"Oh yeah, Deku's a complete wuss when it comes to horror movies" Bakugou said, hand on his face.

"Think we should stop the movie?" Kaminari asked, concerned for his friend.

"Just pause it for now, I will take him up to his room" Ochako responded, standing up with his friend, and walking over to the elevator.

When the two got into the elevator, the group started talking again. "I wonder why he was so willing to watch the movie even though he is this bad with them." Kirishima asked, scratching his head.

"How the fuck should I know." Bakugou responded, impatiently waiting for Ochako to return.

Meanwhile, upstairs.

"Ok Deku, just try and get some rest, ok? I will come up to check on you later" Ochako said, laying Izuku down in his bed. She then left the room, her face now completely red from the closeness with Izuku. "What the heck is wrong with me?!"

End of Chapter 3

* * *

I can very easily see Izuku being really bad with horror movies, considering how much of a coward he normally was at the beginning of the series. As for why he would agree to watching a horror movie despite this, I will go into that in the final chapter, which I am thinking may be a two parter at this point. I hope that I gave a good explanation as to what those two are doing when the rest of their class is scheming behind their backs. Also, like the last chapter, Ochako is realizing that something is up with how she feels around Izuku. This is nothing really new, if you read the manga, as that has been an internal conflict that she has been having, but she is seriously questioning what is happening to her now because of what happened during the movie. Again, look forward to the final chapter. Anyways, I just want to say that I appreciate the positive response that this story. I have been enjoying this a lot more than I thought I would. Anyways, I am thinking I am going to try and get at least one more chapter in before I decide to end off the story, but I am having trouble thinking of ideas, so once again, you can put some ideas in your reviews if you so wish. Hope you have a good day, and see you next time, for a chapter that I literally just thought of while typing this authors note! GO ME! So see you next time for Operation: Party


	5. Operation: Party

Operation: Party

* * *

"So guys! I got a great idea!" Mina suddenly said to start off their meeting.

"Wait really? Already? Ok, lets hear it!" Kirishima said, excited with the idea that they were finally going to get a plan together really quickly.

"So as you guys know, we have a birthday coming up!" Mina said excitedly.

"Wait, really? Who?" Kaminari asked, feeling left out of the loop.

At this Tsuyu raised her hand. "Mine is next Sunday."

"Right! So, we are going to have a party!" Mina said, pumping her fist.

"What the fuck does this have to do with Deku?" Bakugou said, thinking that she just wasted her time.

"Well, if you are ok with is Tsu, how about we play spin the bottle during the party?" Mina said with a mischievous grin.

"Wait, that is your brilliant idea?! Spin the bottle?! There are so many things wrong with it!" Kaminari said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Mina asked.

"Well first of all, how do we get those two to even play?" Kaminari asked.

"Duh, we just all have to play, then they have no choice but to play with us!" Mina said, proud of her response.

"WHAT?!" Bakugou asked, wanting nothing to do with this plan. "THAT JUST ADDS ANOTHER PROBLEM! HOW ARE WE GOING TO MAKE IT SO THOSE TWO END UP KISSING EACH OTHER AND NOT ONE OF US?!"

At this, Mina just laughed. "You can just leave that to me, I have a plan!"

Not feeling confident, Bakugou decided to just leave it. "Fine, but if something goes wrong, it is your job to fix it, got it?"

"You can count on me!" Mina said saluting. "Are you fine with this Tsu?"

"Sure, who knows, maybe it could be fun." Tsuyu said, feeling indifferent to the fact that her birthday was being used as part of their plan. 'If this ends up working, that would be a great gift' She thought, smiling to herself.

And so the planning of a party began, with Tsuyu handing out invitations to everyone in the class. Mina for some reason was absent from all of the meetings, but they assumed that she was just getting ready for spin the bottle. Convincing their two friends to come to the party was very easy. Ochako was actually thinking of planning a surprise party for her friend at the time, and Izuku just didn't want to be rude.

Then Sunday had arrived. Because it was a day off, the entire day was spent setting up the party, with Satou baking the cake and everyone else putting up decorations. And then they began. They didn't want to start with spin the bottle, since that may make Izuku and Ochako suspicious, so they just did typical party stuff until it started to get dark. By this time, most of them had forgotten about the plan.

That is, until Mina suddenly yelled out, "Hey guys! Lets play spin the bottle!" Holding up a solid black bottle.

At this, everyone turned their heads. And slowly, everyone started to make their way over, a couple groaning.

"Wait, are you ok with this Tsuyu? I mean, this is your party!" Izuku asked.

"Call me Tsu, and it is fine, as long as we are all having fun" She responded with a neutral look on her face. Clearly she had prepared for that question.

"Ok lets begin! I will start!" Mina said once everyone sat down.

"Wait, you are playing too Kacchan?! Why?" Izuku asked, finally realizing that Bakugou was sitting across from him.

"Mind your own business Deku." Bakugou responded.

And so the game began. They didn't want to go straight to Izuku and Ochako because it would of looked way to suspicious, so they had a few other people go first. Thankfully, no-one got paired with Izuku or Ochako. Some pairs include Mina and Ayoyama, Kaminari and Jiro, and finally Shoto and Momo. Then it was finally Izuku's turn.

"I don't know guys…" Izuku said, unsure of if he should be doing this.

"Come on Midoriya! Be a man!" Kirishima said, patting his friend on the back.

"Ok…" Izuku said, spinning the bottle.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the bottle spun, it got slower and slower. Then, it finally stopped. Everyone looked to who it was pointing at, and were surprised that it actually was pointing at Ochako!

'WHAT?!' Bakugou thought, surprised that the plan may actually work.

The only one who wasn't surprised, was Mina.

After a second, everyone began to react, throwing out "oooooh's" and the like, while Kirishima and Mina were pushing the two together. There was no getting out of this.

The awkward duo looked at each other with red faces, clearly embarrassed about the whole situation. Then their heads started to move. Slowly. Closer, and closer, and closer still…

Then the sprinklers turned on.

Everyone yelled out in alarm as they were suddenly soaked and the fire alarm was going off. Everyone's first instincts caused them to look at Bakugou and Shoto, the two who's quirks involved fire, only to find them equally confused.

Then suddenly, bells started going off in Satou's head. "THE CAKE!" He yelled out, running towards the kitchen, where smoke can be seen coming from.

After a little while, evacuating the building, and explaining to Aizawa what had happened, the class began to clean up the mess that was made.

"I'm sorry guys." Satou said, clearly upset that his cake ruined everything.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuyu responded.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Ochako were completely silent, yet thankful that everyone seemed to of dropped the previous subject.

After everything was finally cleaned up, everyone decided to go to bed.

The next day.

"We were sooooo close!" Mina said, still upset about the plan ending in failure.

"I'm sorry." Satou said, still upset about the cake.

"It's fine, there is always next time." Toru said in response, trying to cheer up her two friends.

"By the way, how did you get the bottle to stop on Ochako like that?" Kaminari asked, still confused on how that managed to happen.

"Oh, here take a look!" Mina responded, taking the cap off of the bottle from the previous night.

As it turned out, the black bottle had a bunch of wires and other complicated looking things inside of it.

"Wha-… what is this?!" Bakugou yelled out.

"Simple, I went to the support center and got that Hatsume girl to help me by making a bottle that I would have complete control of using this remote!" She said holding up a remote. "Turns out she already had one made… she is one weird girl, but in a good way! All I had to do was spend the week practicing making the bottle slow down and stop how I wanted it to without making it look suspicious!" She said, proud of her accomplishment.

"Wow. Sorry I ever doubted you!" Kaminari said, clearly impressed.

After a while, they got to planning when suddenly the front door opened, startling everyone.

"Ah, Midoriya, you finished your training early!" Iida said, being the first to regain his composure.

"Yeah, I just couldn't focus." Izuku said in response.

"What's up?" Kirishima said, concerned for his friend.

"Well… I need your guys help."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Spin the bottle. Gotta love it. Again, a very typical thing for this kinda story, but it works. The whole fire alarm going off idea was honestly something I had to think hard about, since there needed to be a reason that the plan didn't work out, and I had trouble thinking of one. In case you can't tell, yes, I did include some things to be nice to fans of other ships, like ShotoXMomo. Thought some people would appreciate it. Also, Izuku is approaching the others for help! What is that about? Well, halfway through writing this chapter I decided that I wanted to just do the end of the story in the next two chapters. No real reason for this, just want to do it. Don't worry though, I will do more stories like this if I come up with more. They will be put into another story. These extra chapters won't have any real importance on this story, just made for fun. Anyways, I am going to get to work on the last chapters, don't know if part 1 will be put up tonight or tomorrow, but I will see what I can do. So, I will see you all next time, for Operation: Friends.


	6. Operation: Friends Part 1

Operation: Friends Part 1

* * *

"Well… I need your guys help" Izuku said, rubbing his arm.

This got everyone interested. What did he need help with so badly that he would stop his training for it?

"Ok, what's up?" Kirishima asked, concern present in his voice.

"Well… It has to do with Uraraka-San" Izuku said, his face turning slightly red.

At this point, everyone started freaking out in their heads. "Did he figure out what we were trying to do?! Did they have a fight?! Is she ok?!"

"Ok, what is wrong with her?" Iida asked, concerned over his friends well being.

"Oh no, she is fine. It's just that, I have been feeling… weird around her." Izuku responded, face turning more and more red as he spoke.

Now, everyone's concern turned into excitement. They knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, how so?" Kaminari asked, though he had an idea of what the answer would be.

"Well.. ever since that first movie night, I can't stop thinking about her, and when I do think about her, I feel all funny inside, like butterflies are flying around my stomach. Also, whenever I see her happy, I can't help but also feel happy. And whenever I see her smile, I can't help but smile as well… also my head feels hot every now and then whenever I am around her or thinking about her, and it only got worse after that party last night… am I sick or something?"

At this point, everyone was celebrating in their minds. 'FINALLY! HE IS FINALLY FIGURING IT OUT! AND HE WANTS TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!' is pretty much what was going through their minds.

"Ok, I think I figured it out" Kirishima said, being the first one to gain his composure.

"Ok, well what is it?!" Izuku said, freaking out a bit.

Kirishima then turned to his classmates, and they all nodded. He then turned back to Izuku and said "You're in love."

Then, there was silence as Izuku thought of his friends words. "… You think so?"

Then it was Mina's turn to jump in. "Yup! What you just described is exactly how someone feels whenever they are in love! Trust me, it is true."

Then, more silence. After a couple of minutes, Bakugou finally broke the silence. "So, what the fuck are you going to do about it?!"

"Huh… uh… I don't know…" He responded shyly. "I mean, I don't have to do anything about it now, do I?"

"Well, no you don't, but that could just make things worse for you!" Toru answered. "Bottling up those feelings can't be good for you, and who knows, someone else might swoop in and steal her away before you get the chance! And you don't want that, do you?"

"What?! Uh, NO!" Izuku responded, scared of the possibility. "But, I need time… I can't just go up to her and say that I… Love her…"

"Then leave it to us!" Kirishima said. At this everyone looked at him. "What I mean is, we will help you. We will come up with a plan to get you alone with her, and help you with your confession! What do you say?"

Again, silence. Izuku took a minute to think of the possibility, and finally, "You sure you want to help me with this?"

"Of course!" Almost everyone responded enthusiastically.

"…Ok, I am counting on you guys! I am going to go to my room, and think about this whole thing." He said, heading towards the elevator. "Oh and guys… thanks."

When the elevator door closed, the celebrations began. Everyone started cheering. Even the quiet Koji was cheering, though very quietly. After everyone started settling down, they sat down to start planning how to help Izuku with his confession.

That is, until the door opened again, this time revealing Ochako.

"Uh, what's up Uraraka? You finished your training early." Kirishia said, once again feeling concerned for his friend.

"I just couldn't concentrate at all today." She responded.

'Wait, isn't this…' was the first thing to run through Bakugou's head.

"Are you ok?" Kirishima asked, growing more concerned.

"Well… I need your guys help!" She suddenly yelled out.

Yup, this was very familiar.

Mina then smiled. "Ok, what is this about?"

"Well, ever since that whole incident with Deku and that horror movie, my heart has just been feeling more and more jumbled up. And it got so much worse after the party last night! Can you please tell me what is wrong with me?" Ochako quickly explained.

Mina's smile only grew wider. "Girl, you know what I am going to say to you."

"… that I am in love?" Ochako responded shyly.

"YUP! No use denying it girl, you got it bad for him!"

"… ok fine… maybe I am… in love with Deku…" Ochako responded, getting quieter and quieter. "So… what should I do about it?"

"Let us help you!" Kirishima suddenly yelled out. "We will help you get into a good situation for confessing to him, and even help you prepare for the confession!"

"Would you guys really do that for me?" Ochako asked hopeful.

Everyone then nodded their heads.

"Ok, thanks guys." She then started to head towards the elevator. "I am going to go to my room and think for a while…"

"Ok, see you later!" Toru said waving to her friend (at least, that is what everyone thought she was doing from the way her sleeve was moving).

When the elevator closed, they started celebrating again. After a couple of minutes, they got to work.

"So… got any idea's?"

End of Part 1

* * *

Yup, Izuku and Ochako both have figured out what has been going on with them as of late thanks to the help of their friends, and they also are getting help with their confessions from those same friends. I thought that having all the previous plans playing a role in having them figure out their feelings would be a nice touch, and rather than having only one plan be what makes them figure it out, multiple plans are what does it. Anyways, next up will be the final plan, the one that finally gets them together. Like I said in the last chapter, I will make another story about other failed plans that happened, which will be where your suggestions, which I am still open to, will be used. That being said, since this came out today, I will try my best to finish it today. So, see you then.


	7. Operation: Friends Part 2

Operation: Friends Part 2

* * *

The rest of the week was spent planning and preparing. Planning out how they were going to go through with this, and preparing Izuku and Ochako for the event. The boys helped Izuku, while the girls helped Ochako. They helped with what they would say, helped them practiced saying it, and even helped with picking out outfits. Nothing too flashy, but still nice looking.

The plan was simple, a picnic under a cherry blossom tree that was in bloom. The plan was to have them meet each other there, and confess then. When asked about how they would get the other to come, they told their respective friend to not worry about it, and to leave it to them.

Then, Sunday had finally arrived. Izuku and Ochako got dressed, and left the dorms to head to the location that their friends had shown them. What they didn't expect, was the fact that the other one was dressed just as nicely as them.

Meanwhile, a little ways away in a couple of bushes, the entirety of class 1-A was watching. Jiro was holding up a microphone connected to one of her ear jacks, and the other was connected to a speaker so the others could hear what was going on.

"I didn't know your quirk could do that." Mina said, impressed with her friends newly revealed ability.

"Never had a good opportunity to do this" Jiro responded shrugging.

"SHHH! Something is happening!" Toru suddenly whisper yelled at the others.

Indeed, something was happening, the two started sitting down, talking about how they shouldn't let the food in the picnic basket go to waste. After a couple of minutes of eating in silence, they finally said something.

"So Deku"

"So Uraraka-san"

They both said at the same time. Their faces then turned completely red as they started stumbling all over their words. Eventually though, they decided that Izuku would say what he wanted to say first.

"Well… first of all I just wanted to thank you…"

"For what?" Ochako asked, clearly confused about what she did to make Izuku want to thank her like this.

"For being my friend" He responded, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Before I came here to UA, I didn't have any friends. I was often bullied because I was quirkless. You are the first friend I ever made since me and Kacchan… stopped being friends. You are my best friend, so thank you."

At this, Ochako couldn't help but grin widely, which only made Izuku grin widely, but he wasn't done.

"It's just that… I don't want that anymore…"

"…huh?" Ochako responded confused. Now, she was worried. He didn't want to be her friend anymore? Was he cutting ties with her? Thoughts like these plagued her mind as tears started to form in her eyes.

Noticing his crushes expression, he quickly worked to fix the situation. "NO NO NO! Not like that!" He quickly yelled out, waving his hands in front of him. "What I meant to say is, I want to be more than friends with you!"

At this point Ochako started to realize what he meant, she moved her hands to her mouth, and started tearing up even more.

"What I am trying to say is… uh…" then he started stuttering, after a couple of seconds he finally took his hands and gently hit his face with open palms a couple of times. "What I am trying to say is… I… love… you…"

Then silence. Absolute silence. They both looked at each other, faces completely red, though Ochako's was more red because of the tears.

Then suddenly she jumped towards him and wrapped him in a great, big hug. The gesture caught Izuku completely off guard, as he started stuttering again, but after a couple of seconds, he smiled and hugged back.

Meanwhile in the bushes, the others where silently cheering, with a couple of them crying as well.

Back to the two in love, Ochako finally let go and backed up. "I am sorry about that Deku…"

"Don't worry about it, I liked it to be honest" Izuku responded, face still completely red.

"It's just that… well… uh…" Now it was Ochako's turn to start stuttering, as she rubbed her arm. This action caused her to accidentally activate her quirk, and she started floating, but Izuku acted quickly and pulled her to the ground. "What I am trying to say is… I love you too!" She practically yelled out.

After that, they started hugging again. From there, the rest of the night could be described as a new couple talking. Once they finally finished eating their food, they got up, gathered the picnic supplies, and made their way back to their dorms, hand in hand.

When they returned, they were greeted with loud cheers, and a banner that said "Congratulations" in big bold letters. Apparently their friends had set up a party to celebrate their friends finally getting together.

All of the attention that the two were getting caused the new couple to start blushing, as they thanked their friends for all of their help. And then, the party began. Despite just eating, Izuku and Ochako ate the food that was provided, not wanting to be rude. For once, everything was going exactly how the class wanted it to.

"By the way Midoriya. Why did you want to watch that horror movie a couple of weeks ago with us? I mean, since you are so scared of them?" Kaminari suddenly asked.

"Honestly, I just didn't want to look like a coward in front of Ura-, I mean, Ochako. I also thought that maybe I could get through it, and that I may have grown up a bit since coming here." Izuku responded. "Guess somethings never change, no matter how much you grow."

"Guess so" Kaminari responded, patting his friend on his back. "Happy for you bro, make sure you keep her happy, got it?"

At this, Izuku smiled. "Of course."

"OK GUYS! TIME FOR THE NEW COUPLE TO HAVE A DANCE TOGETHER!" Mina suddenly yelled out as the music suddenly changed to a song for a slow dance.

After being pushed together by their friends, the new couple started dancing.

As their friends watched on, seeing the happy couple dance on with huge smiles on their faces, they all had the same thought. This is why they did all of this. All of this, was to help their friends.

The End

* * *

AAAAAAND it is done! I tried to make this as cheesy as humanly possible, cause lets be honest, that is what love stories should be. Incredibly cheesy. One thing I should say, the reason a cherry blossom is blooming in February (which is when this story takes place, as evident by Tsuyu's birthday being celebrated). Honestly, I just wanted to have a cherry blossom to add to the cheese, so lets just say that someone's quirk is responsible for it. Either that, or the anime takes place in that world's version of Okinawa, which apparently cherry blossoms bloom as early as January and are in full bloom during February! Anyways, I just want to thank you all for reading this story. I know I say it a lot, but I really enjoyed writing it, as evident by the fact that I finished it in two days, and went a good bit farther than I originally thought I would. I am thinking about making an epilogue, but I am currently unsure. What I am also thinking of is making a bunch of one shots that are sort of sequels to this, cause why write the two getting together if you aren't going to do anything with it? So yeah, expect that at some point. Anyways, hope you all have a great day, and see you soon!


	8. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

* * *

After the new couple finished dancing, things started to slow down. The girls gave Ochako some advice while the boys did the same for Izuku. After a while, the party started to come to an end, and everyone began to clean up.

"So let me get this straight, you guys spent the last month trying to come up with plans to get us together, only for something to go wrong every time you tried something?" Izuku asked after Iida explained what their class had been doing behind their backs.

"Yeah, we were going to let it happen naturally, but someone got a bit too impatient, and got me to help him come up with a plan." Kirishima answered, throwing a couple of paper plates into the garbage.

"Really? who was that?" Ochako asked, genuinely curious.

"You are not going to believe this, but it was actually Bakugou!" Kaminari responded, pointing to the blond.

"… WHAT?!" the couple practically screamed, staring their classmate.

"Yeah, what of it?" Bakugou said, glaring at Kaminari for telling them that.

"It's just that, you are the last person I expected to want to help us with this." Izuku responded.

"Well I did, I wanted you to stop fucking around. It was getting really annoying." Bakugou said, looking away.

"Ok, if you say so… thanks Kacchan." Izuku said, walking away with Ochako's hand in his.

Once they had finally finished cleaning up, everyone sat around in the common area, resting after the long day. Eventually, everyone decided to go to sleep, they had a long day of training tomorrow, and they needed the rest.

After giving Ochako a kiss on the cheek, which just about everyone went "AWWWW" to, they went their separate ways, off to their rooms.

A couple of hours later.

Bakugou was laying in his bed, unable to get any sleep. He just wasn't tired tonight for some reason. Then suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was probably just Kirishima asking to borrow something, he went to open the door so he could say no to his friends face. What he wasn't expecting was to see Izuku standing there.

"What do you want Deku." Bakugou asked, sounding as annoyed as he could.

"I want the truth." Izuku said with a very serious look in his eyes.

"About what?" Bakugou asked, very confused.

"Why did you want to help me so bad? I know you, and you wouldn't of wanted to help me if you were just 'annoyed' about it." Izuku responded, looking Bakugou straight in the eyes.

"I was telling the truth Deku, go to bed" He said, starting to close the door, only for Izuku to stop him.

"Kacchan" Izuku said.

"… Ok fine" Bakugou finally said, giving up. "I guess, it is because part of me still considers you my friend."

If there was anything Izuku was expecting Bakugou to say, it certainly wasn't THAT.

"…Huh?"

"It's just that, you were my first friend, and before coming here, you were my only real friend I ever got. Those other guys, yeah they called me their friend, but that was because they saw how strong my quirk was, and wanted to be able to say that they were friends with a great hero. They weren't my real friends. But you, you were my friend before I even got this quirk, and I guess that just means more to me than I thought. Sure, you still piss me off and annoy me way too much, but you are still my friend Deku" Bakugou finally finished.

After all of that, Izuku was silent, contemplating what he was just told. Then finally, he smiled. "Thanks Kacchan."

"Just go to sleep Deku. And don't think this changes anything, I am still going to be number one and crush you beneath my boot, got it?!" Bakugou practically yelled.

"We will see about that!" Izuku said, smiling as he walked away.

After Izuku got back in the elevator, Bakugou started to turn around to head back to bed, only to stop half way because he saw Kirishima looking out of his room.

"… What?" Bakugou asked.

"You DO care!" Kirishima responded, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes.

Bakugou then remembered the conversation they had that started this whole thing, and smiled. "Just go to sleep hair for brains."

The End

* * *

So, did I ever mention that my head cannon is that Bakugou bullied Izuku because he wanted to protect him? Well, yeah. It makes kind of sense, after all, Izuku was quirkless, so if he stuck with Bakugou or continued to pursue his dream of being a hero, he would only end up getting himself killed. Though after a while, it would just escalate to downright bullying, but the fact that he still cared was still there, and the fact that he also considered Izuku a friend was still there too. I also wanted to have Izuku and Ochako find out what their friends have been up to, it just seemed right. Anyways, I am actually going to be going to work right after I post this chapter, so I probably won't have time to get a one shot out today, but I promise that one will happen tomorrow. I already have a few ideas for some stories, including meeting parents, their first date, and a super important one that I feel like it will have to happen in their relationship eventually: Telling Ochako about One for All. Really excited to start on that last one, I just really like the idea, and what I am planning on doing with it is something that I think is pretty different, especially considering what kind of story this was. I guess that right now, the order is going to be Date, Parents meeting, One For All! I want to do the One For All story last for reasons that I will say then! So I will see you next time, in To Plan A Date!


End file.
